Just Some Inner Teenage Turmoil
by Wolfdra
Summary: An Aro/CC story. The lonely young Mia sits in silence while arguing to herself over Aro. But perhaps he won't know what's happening to her before it's too late...
1. Another Lonely Night

_**This is actually something that's fanmade with a CC/Aro coupling in it (CC is a Created Character please). Unfortunately, due to some "events" that have happened between a story/rp with myself and some friends of mine, Suplicia has died, and now my character, Mia, is Aro's new mate. **_

_**I kinda find it amazing that I was able to write something so... angsty? And I wasn't even in that mood...**_

----------------------

A young woman, about only 17 years old in appearance, sat behind a small church, hidden by the shadows of the surrounding buildings from the pale moonlight. It was smaller than the of rest of the buildings that surrounded the area, and where she was sitting was the size of a small square, 6 feet in width and length. There was a small alley way to the right of her that led to a main street. The moonlight did not reach this young woman though, to which she was grateful. Her pale white hair, which she took unusual pride in keeping 'just perfect', was a mess in contrast to the rest of her features. The rest were perfect, exactly like a vampire's. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin gently on her knees. She sighed unevenly.

What would he do when he found out?

"_He'd say that you were being ridiculous."_

She couldn't help but feel this way. After all, Sulpicia had been Aro's wife. But, what was she?

"_Just a childhood friend who had gained the new title to be his wife." _

Sulpicia had known him for what, two thousand years?

"_She only knew him for 14 years. And she had just now found him again a few months ago."_

She was happy for that, right?

"_Immensely."_

But really, was she just second best compared to Sulpicia?

"_Possibly."_

She couldn't handle thinking about Sulpicia any longer. She stared blankly up at the full moon that was now above her little square, the rays from it brightened her hair, making it become a more brilliant white. She couldn't help but wondering, was she truly important to him? Or was he just forcing a façade to make her feel important?

"_Why do you doubt him? He's defended you. He's saved you. He's held you close in his arms…"_

But couldn't anyone do that? She's wanted to ask him on more than one occasion, but she could never summon the courage. Not only that, but she had started to avoid him just recently. She would go out and silently walk the streets of Volterra on nights just like this one. But why had her feet had led her to a church? She had found it strange, seeing as how humans with a job or association with the church, hated vampires with a passion. But it was nighttime; no one would be inside of it, thankfully. No one would care that she was there.

"_Until the morning."_

But Mia had other things to worry about. She had wondered if Aro had asked her brother, Malvolio, about this. What would he have said? He didn't know anything, just like everyone else. She had kept this to herself, and only herself. No one knew about how horrible she was feeling. She sighed deeply and finally stood up. Her feet started to walk in a rhythmic pattern. She wondered where her feet would take her this time. So far, she had been to that church twice, a small bakery once, and to the hill where she had barely remembered living at as a human.

"_It was so simple then. Just a 'crush'."_

The irony. It was so much more complicated now. Malvolio would say she was just being preposterous. Caius… well, she wouldn't want to know what he would think. Then there was Silvia, one of the closest friends she's probably ever had. Silvia would say that she shouldn't doubt herself.

"_But can you help it?"_

Of course, there was also Lestat. Her sire. Her 'father figure'; in a way of speaking. He had been the one that had raised her during her first nine hundred years of being a vampire. He had taught her how to fight. At times, she even thought that Lestat loved her like a daughter. What would he care about her 'love quarrels'?

"_He probably wouldn't."_

She stopped and found herself back outside the Volturi hideout.

"_Time to avoid him again?" _

Just how long could she do that before Aro cornered her?

"_How would that really matter in the end?"_

Mia shook her head at herself and started to walk towards the entrance of the hideout. She would avoid any questions from the guards as she normally did lately.

"Oh I had to check on something for Caius," or, "Marcus asked me to find something for him," had become her latest excuses. What would it be this time?

Mia saw Afton and Demetri standing guard this time. Demetri seemed to see her first. "Mia!" He called out to her. The young woman, Mia, scowled slightly. She quickly walked towards them, muttered something about getting Jane a nice, pink, ribbon for her hair, and walked past them both into the long hallway. Afton looked at Demetri and Demetri looked back at him. He shrugged lightly and looked back out at the night, as did Afton. Mia sighed quietly, hoping no one would hear her and walked towards her room.

"_And just what lies will you tell to Aro?"_

----------------------

_**It's kinda fun doing a point/counter point with her. And she's so misguided... **_

_****__**Edit:**__** I've made just a few and little changes**__**. 08/24/09**_

_****__****__**Edit: I've made ALOT MORE changes. 10/31/09  
**_


	2. Facade

_**Yes, it's another chapter. And in the same day even! I guess that's what I get for listening to **_How Far We've Come **_by Matchbox 20 while writing both chapters. I was just to lazy to upload it yesterday. XP Any way..._**

----------------------

Mia had gone from a slow walk to a fast pace, her feet making little to no sound on the stone floor. She had covered her head with the hood of the black robes that the Volturi were given. Perhaps it would dissuade anyone from talking to her. But at that point, she wouldn't have cared if anyone passed by her down the hall, or if they had even talked to her, save for Aro. She stood outside the door to her room and was about to turn the handle to open it when she heard her name being called from down the hall.

"Mia!"

"_Ha ha, look at that, it didn't 'dissuade' anyone."_

She glanced down the hall to see her older brother, Malvolio, walking towards her.

"_Just please go away."_

"What is it Mally?" She normally called him that. Maybe it would tell him nothing was wrong. She had to force herself to sound as calm as she could; but of course, she knew that Malvolio could tell the difference.

"Can't you tell me what's wrong?" His expression looked pained and worried, and his tone sounded pleading. She couldn't help herself from feeling a little sorry.

"_No. He wouldn't understand at all. He hates _him_ anyway." _

"Nothing's wrong, Mally," she answered the question.

"Mia, don't lie to me please," he pleaded.

"_Can't he just stop worrying about you? For once in his life?" _

"I'm not lying-" She was cut off by him.

"Yes you are! You're lying to me, and you're lying to Aro!" His tone turned from worried to angry in just 10 seconds. His words had cut at her a bit. She has already known that some of the other members knew that she hadn't been her "idiotic, happy, optimistic self" she had been a couple of weeks ago. But truly, what could she tell him?

"Malvolio, I... Please, it's nothing you need to worry about," she muttered quietly.

"_He should just leave you alone." _

"Mia, I'm worried about you. Aro's worried about you." His tone changed from being angry to being hurt. She couldn't bring herself to say anything. "If you're not going to talk to me, at least talk to him..." She looked away and opened the door to her room. She walked inside and silently closed it behind her.

"_You're actually sorry for him, aren't you?" _

She walked to her bed and sat down on it. She always felt that it was rather elaborate for just one person, but she was a Volturi wife. They were given only the best. She sighed quietly.

"_Just going to continue to sulk around, hm? Just like Marcus? You could've done that at the church. "_

She quickly took a red Nintendo DS off of a nightstand that was standing next to her bed, and laid back.

"_You think that's going to help anything?"_

She flipped it open and turned it on, and started to play a Castlevania game. She didn't much care to look at the titles of the games anymore, at least, not since she started to worry about Aro.

"_You've tried reading books. You've tried going on the internet. You've already tried drinking alcohol and getting drunk more than once and that didn't even help. Now you think some silly _game_ is going to help you?"_

It was characteristic of her to start yelling at her DS if something was killing her in a game. Maybe it would distract the other members away from this.

"_But you already know it won't."_

She focused on the game again to see that she's already died. She sighed, but didn't have the will to be angry or to yell. At least, not at something as trivial as that. She turned it off and set it aside. She heard a knock at the door.

"_Oh God, please,_ PLEASE_, don't be Aro._"

She stood up quickly and walked to the door. She opened it to find that Caius was standing there, his long white hair framing his 'eternal scowl' that seemed to always be present on his face. She looked up at him warily.

"_Thank god it's not Aro..."_

"Yes Caius?" Mia asked in a calm tone.

He stayed silent for a moment, studying her expression. She felt her depression slowly turning into nervousness. She didn't need this. Not after she shoved Malvolio away. Who knew what Caius was going to say? You could never exactly tell with him... "I know something's wrong with you," he said in a serious tone, finally breaking the silence.

"_Yes, everyone just seems to know that, don't they Caius?"_

"There's nothing wrong," she replied to him. It seemed to be quickly becoming her new catchphrase.

He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Don't try lying to me, I'm not your brother who's just going to buy it and leave. Everyone knows there is something wrong."

"EVERYONE _actually does know? Just what are you going to do _NOW_?"_

Mia had to force herself to remain calm, or at least appear that way. "I told you Caius, there's nothing wrong," she replied again. It reminded her of a broken record.

Caius mumbled under his breath. "Aro's worried about you. He won't stop talking about it and it's been driving me mad."

"_Aro… maybe if you tried something else?"_

Mia growled at him, although it was very quiet. "I said that there is nothing wrong!"

Caius looked at her with a somewhat confused expression on his face. "But..."

"_There you go. Convince him with your anger that nothing is wrong."_

"Can't you just leave me alone? I mean really, no one throws a fit over Marcus or Jane if they're off sulking in some corner apathetically!" She finally felt the rage she had missed when she 'died' in the game, but this was going so much farther. But really, she'd seen Caius do it at times too; but then again, she couldn't handle dealing with his anger as well along with her own 'issues'. Caius seemed shocked for a moment, but the expression had passed as quickly as it came. He stared down at her and Mia glowered up at him.

"I guess if _you're_ having a fit now, you must be alright..." He mumbled again. With that, he turned on his heel and walked down the hall. She stared after him, having felt slightly relieved that she had gotten some of her emotion out. But... If everyone knew, how long could she keep it up for?

"_Not for too long, you know that don't you?"_

But, it'd have to be long enough, right?

"_It'd never be long enough for you."_

----------------------

**_And Malvolio is being a kind, caring brother while Caius is being a brat as usual. Nothing strange about that. And just so you all know, I don't know what she's playing. The game Castlevania just came into my head while I was typing this out, so..._**

**_Edit: Changed a few things. 08/24/09_**

**____****Edit:**_** Changed more things. 10/31/09**_  



	3. The Unlucky Soul

_**Well, I know this has taken a while, but some personal issues came up (as well as some writer's block...), and I'm not completely happy with this chapter (like I was with the first one.), but all in all, it's better then nothing, right? XD The reason I set the rating to T was because of some of the chapter content. I just don't want people getting angry at me for 1) Not explaining the rating, and 2) for how 'bloody' this chapter kinda is. But anyway, on with the chapter.**_

----------------------

Mia was standing behind the church again, hidden by its shadow, watching the rain fall to the ground. It was nighttime once again in Volterra, and, once again, her feet had led her here.

"_He does honestly care about you." _

She kept telling herself that line; how true that was however, she'd never know. It was quiet again; only the sound of rain was present. She stood there for a few hours, repeating that same line to herself when she heard footsteps. They didn't sound measured or controlled like a vampire's would have been. She heard the footsteps come closer to where she was standing. The last thing she would need was pity from a human. That and she would never hear the end of it from Caius. She watched as a man walked towards the back of the church. She stood still, not daring to even 'breath'. He caught sight of her and stopped.

"Hey!" The man called to her.

"_Oh joy." _

She rolled her eyes a bit. "What?" She asked him as politely as she could. The man walked over to her and looked down at her.

"What's a young woman like yourself doing out in the rain?" The man asked her.

"It's… a very long story." She mumbled.

"_Ha. Try a few centuries long."_

He appeared to be in his late 30s, and he had just come from the church. She stayed in the same position, not having moved a muscle. "The church is still open, and one of my friends is a Father there. Why don't you come inside and talk to him?" he offered quickly. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry; it's not really something that I could talk about to a Father with," she answered him.

"_Not to any human."_

He got a puzzled look on his face. "Are you sure?" he pressed. She was about to say something but stopped.

"_Maybe…"_

Mia suddenly smiled at him. "Well, maybe not to the church, but would you like to grab some coffee?" The man gave her another puzzled look.

"A-Alright, but to where?" he asked. She smiled at him again.

"There's one right around the corner," she pointed towards an alley-way. "It's a short-cut," she said in a reassuring tone. The man raised an eyebrow but started to walk towards the alley-way. Mia snickered under her breath and quickly followed him.

"_Ha, poor thing."_

When he drew closer to the alley, she spoke up. "Hey mister?"

"Yes?" he asked. When he had turned around, she reached her hand forward and had grabbed him by his neck. He looked her in the eye. "W-What are you…?" he stammered She growled softly.

"I am a vampire; and you are my dinner," she said, smirking wickedly. He was about to speak again but she slammed him against the wall, and ripped her fangs across his neck, watching his warm blood pour out from his fresh wound. He tried to cry out, but when the blood started to fill his mouth, he couldn't. He gave her a pleading look, but she paid no mind to it and sunk her fangs into his neck.

His blood didn't taste all that good, as Mia had expected, but she wasn't going to be picky. She let the blood flow down her throat, and with it, some of the worry over Aro. She bit down harder and heard the bone in his neck snap.

"_Humans are too frail."_

When all of the blood had been drained from the man, Mia let his now limp and lifeless body drop to the ground.

"_Now what?"_

She shook her head silently, and looked around. There was no one else in sight. She growled at herself and started to walk away, but stopped. What could she do it hide the body?

"_There's a forest nearby, right? In the South, just a few miles away…"_

She looked back at the man with a scowl.

"_Just dump it there."_

Mia sighed and put him over her shoulder and started to run to the south. She ran in the shadows, although she knew that no human would be able to see her anyway. She reached the forest south of Volterra in a matter of minutes. She walked deeper into the forest until she came to a small clearing. She set the body down at the edge of it and broke his leg with her foot. She spotted a bear nearby and turned, walking away silently.

"_Hopefully that would be enough for it to attack him."_

When she knew she would be out of ear shot from the bear, she started to run back to the hideout.

"_Oh yay. Now you get to go back to Aro. And just what are you going to do when you get back?"_

Mia just ran faster.

"_What will you do?"_

----------------------

_**I kinda got inspiration from **_Nobody's Home **_By Avril Lavigne for the setting of the chapter when I was sitting in a store. I kinda feel that Mia's having a wayward feeling, such as the song suggests. I don't have much else to put, so I'l leave you to it. Reviews would make me happy. XP_**

**__****_Edit: Changed a bit of it, mostly more towards the end. 08/24/09 _**

**__****____****Edit:**_** Changed... alot I think. XD I don't remember. 10/31/09**_  



	4. Punishment

_**I know this is a short chapter. XD I've had a HUGE block of that wonderful writer's block. This chapter was to sorta work through that, and I'm sorry if it's horrible. XD Nothing inspired it this time except myself... Anyway, this chapter takes place BEFORE the actual story. And the human in this chapter is just some random human I thought up. I wrote this without a perferrence to gender, so it could be either a woman or a man. XD Anyway... On with the chapter~**_

----------------------

**Random Human's POV, first person POV**

----------------------

A woman was standing at the door, her presence and appearance was like that of some other-worldly goddess. She had the bright red eyes of a demon, but the long, flowing, angelic hair of a young maiden. This 'angel-like demon' had the appearance and voice of a teenager, but her hair was snow white. What in the world could she actually be? She wasn't human; that was for certain. She slowly walked towards me. I was frozen in place by her beauty and my own fear. Every step she took was elegant, her every movement was pure. And before I could even blink, there she was, standing directly in front of me. In all of her grace and enthralling charm. She leaned down closer to me, smelling faintly of roses and lilies. Her face was now just inches away from my own.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say?" she asked in a quiet and soothing voice. I had a million things to say and to ask her, however, nothing in my body would move. She smiled at me and rose to her feet. "I'm sorry to say, but you've broken the rules." I had no idea what she had meant, although I knew that I would soon enough. She picked me up by my neck like I was a child's rag-doll.

I stared into her red demon eyes, and she stared back into my eyes. She smiled that sweet, small smile of her's again and leaned her face towards my neck. I felt her cold breath next to my skin, and I tried to fathom what she was going to do. In that next moment, I felt pain surge though my neck, and it felt as though there was liquid fire coursing through my veins.

As the burning grew worse, so did the vice-grip she had on my neck. I screamed in agony; nothing else seemed to matter. She jerked her head and I heard a deafening snap resound from my neck. She let me go and I felt my body fall to the floor.

"That was good work, my darling Mia," a man said from the shadows. From my current and rather uncomfortable position, I could not see the man that had spoken.

"Thank you, Aro. Do you really think that it will teach them?" The goddess, Mia, questioned the man in the shadows. I assumed he was named Aro.

"Of course it will, Mia. People should know better than to reveal 'our kind' to the humans," he replied to her. Mia smirked wildly and walked towards the door. She closed it silently behind her.

The last thing I heard was their footsteps retreating into the darkness, just like my consciousness.

----------------------

**_If you're wondering about the human; he/she is dead. XD And the reason Mia killed him/her was because they broke the law with a vampire, by being mates. Anyway, I don't have much else to say... If you have any ideas, you can always PM me, or post a review. XD I always read them and comment back. And for the part where Mia bit him/her, I had help from a friend, so I would like to thank her for that part. XD Forgot to last time.  
_**

**__****_Edit: Changed only a line or two. 08/24/09_**

_**Edit:**__** Changed alot. 10/31/09**_


	5. Atonement

_**I had written this sometime after Punishment, but I didn't want to put it up right away. Nothing in life right now is entirely messed up, but you know how it goes...**_

----------------------

Mia was sitting at her window at the castle. She was staring out at the countryside. She watched the sunlight dance across her skin and smiled to herself. She found it strange that she was still amused by the fact that sunlight made a vampire's skin sparkle.

"_It's nice, isn't it?"_

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Mia said absently. She heard the door open, and she heard someone step into the room. When she heard no footsteps on the stone, she looked back and looked up. Mia let a small, uneasy sigh pass through her lips.

"Hello," the one who had entered the room said in a quiet voice. She bit her lip.

"_The one that you aren't careful, dammit."_

"H-Hello Aro," she stammered quietly.

"_Well, now he has you between the window and himself..."_

Aro smiled lightly. "I've locked the door so that we wouldn't have any... unnecessary distractions."

"_Also because he doesn't want _you _to get away as easily..."_

She smiled up at him. "Well, we're both here now, so..." She trailed off absently. He moved his hand towards her, but she moved away from him.

"Amelia..." He growled quietly. That was her true first name. Amelia 'Mia' Remis. She felt like a child being scolded by its mother.

"Yes Aro?" Mia asked, trying to sound as innocent has she could. He growled.

"Please don't do this..." Aro warned.

She smiled up at him again. "Do what?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and snarled quietly. "I want to know why you've been avoiding me. You can either tell me now, or I'll find out for myself." Aro stated in a serious tone. She started down at the floor silently. She felt his eyes watching her. It unnerved her greatly.

"_He'll tell you that you were foolish for lying."_

After a few more moments, Mia held out her hand reluctantly. Aro took it and closed his eyes. He remained silent for several minutes, though to her, it seemed like it was hours.

'_What is he thinking? And what memories is he looking at?'_

She watched him intently, although his expression was emotionless.

'_Do something, do anything.'_

She bit her lip, actually drawing a small amount of blood from it this time.

'_Say something.'_

Aro let go of her hand and looked away from her.

"_Heh, what do you know? He's ashamed of you."_

"Mia," he mumbled.

"Yes?" Mia's voice broke, but she didn't care; she knew that he would've noticed it however. Aro looked up at her, smiled broadly, and hugged her.

'_Uh.... What?'_

She had to admit, it felt nice to feel his touch again, the feel of his hair resting gently against her skin... but why had he hugged her? "Whatever led you to believe that I would think this is ridiculous, or think of this as being foolish?" he chuckled quietly and added, "I'm hardly ashamed of you, Mia." She smiled widely and began to him back. "To be frank, I'm disappointed," he growled, returning to the serious tone he had before. She froze immediately. He was 'disappointed'? How? In the way she had acted? She couldn't have stopped herself... He continued. "I'm disappointed that you thought that I would've acted that way. I'm also disappointed that you went through this alone." He let go of her and sighed. "I am not going to deny that I still love Sulpicia. However, I know that she is gone. Nothing will change that. But, I also love you, Mia. And nothing is _ever_ going to change that." She smiled widely and hugged him tightly. He smirked and hugged her back. "I will always love you. No matter how many more years go by."

"I'm sorry I hid this from you."

"There's no need to be sorry. I understand why you did it now." She buried her face in his hair. He smiled contently.

"I love you." She mumbled softly. He growled quietly and pulled her closer.

"I love you too, Mia."

----------------------

_**Aw, cuddles. XP Don't even dare to think that this chapter is the end of this though...**_

_****__**Edit: I added a few a couple of things, changed some typos, blah blah. 08/24/09**_

_****__**Edit: Changed a few things again. 10/31/09  
**_


	6. Aro's POV: Revelation

_**This chapter's in Aro's POV, because I thought it'd be interesting to do how he would've been reacting to her. Although, I have to admit, figuring out exactly how to make his power work was an ass. It was fun though, for the most part.**_

----------------------

Aro glided down the hall towards Mia's room. He had left her alone for much too long. He noticed that she had been pushing away Malvolio as well, something that she normally would never do. What could she be hiding? Was she secretly giving away the secrets of the Volturi? Or maybe she was cheating on him. He knew that she had been out a lot at night in the recent weeks...

He could just be over-reacting, but in all of his years of knowing her, he had never seen her be this secretive. He stopped outside of her door and stared down at the floor. What happened to those nights they had spent in his room talking about their childhood? Or when she would make faces at him when they had a meeting with the other Ancients? He had to admit, she made things interesting, in an otherwise boring castle. He knocked on the door. _Don't push me away._

"Come in." He heard Mia say, not seeming to care who was at her door. He opened the door and stepped inside. When she did not look back at him, he locked the door quietly and glided over to her spot at the window and looked down at her. Mia slowly looked up at him and sighed uneasily.

"Hello," he said plainly and quietly. Mia bit her lip. He always found that fascinating.

"H-Hello Aro," she stammered quietly.

'_Did you notice yourself stutter?' _

Aro smiled lightly. "I've locked the door so that we won't get any... unnecssary distractions."

'_Like from your brother or Demetri...'_

She smiled up at him. "Well, we're both here now, so..." She trailed off absently. He moved his hand towards her, but she moved away from him.

"Amelia..." He growled quietly.

'_Don't do this!'_

"Yes dear?" Mia asked, trying to sound as innocent has she could. He growled.

"Please don't do this..." Aro warned.

She smiled up at him again. "Do what?"

'_You know what!' _Aro pinched the bridge of his nose and snarled quietly. "I want to know why you've been avoiding me. You can either tell me now, or I'll find out for myself," he stated in a serious tone. She started down at the floor. '_Was I too hard on her?'_ Aro shook his head. '_No, I deserve to know why she's been hiding.'_ After a few more moments, Mia held out her hand reluctantly. He took it and closed his eyes.

------

He could hear her most recent thoughts. _'He'll tell you that you were foolish for lying.' 'The one time that you aren't careful, dammit.'_ Why would he think she was foolish? He could see the night before last.

------

She had gone to a church of all places. She had been thinking about him, something about how he cared for her, which was true, of course. He saw a man walk towards her. _"What?" "What's a young woman like yourself doing out in the rain?"_ She talked to a _human_?

He saw the two of them walking towards an alleyway. _"Hey mister?" "Yes?"_ He watched as the man turned around and as Mia grabbed him by the neck. What was she thinking? _"What are you...?" "I'm a vampire; and you're my dinner."_ He watched as she killed the man and fed off of him. Was that the reason she hadn't fed before?

She was walking towards a forest, with the man's body slung over her shoulder. What was she planning to do with him? He watched her stop at a clearing and set the body down on the ground. Could this have been the man that was attacked by a bear? He had seen something related to it on the picture box… What was that called again? Ah yes, a television.

------

He watched as she walked down the hall towards her room. He remembered this night himself. Caius had come complaining to him about how Mia had gotten angry at him. Things were never easy.

She was outside of her room arguing with someone. It was her older brother Malvolio. He remembered that Malvolio would warn Mia about him when they were humans. Granted, he had stopped doing that now... _"Can't you tell me what's wrong?" 'No. He wouldn't understand at all. He hates _him _after all.' "Nothing's wrong, Mally."_ What could she be talking about? She had gone into her room and had closed the door in his face. '_You're actually sorry for him, aren't you?__'_ This was something he had never seen her do before either…

She was sitting in her room, playing on that infernal device called a Nintendo DS. He never could figure out how to make it work… '_You've tried reading books. You've tried going on the internet. You've already tried drinking alcohol more than once, and that didn't even help. Now you think some silly _game _is going to help you?'_ Help her to do what? Obviously to help her forget something…

He saw her and Caius arguing; Caius had conveniently left this part out in his explanation. _"Aro's worried about you. He won't stop talking about it and it's been driving me mad."_ He'd been driving Caius mad? _'Aro... maybe if you tried something else?' "I said that there is nothing wrong!" 'There you go. Convince him with your anger that nothing is wrong.' "Can't you just leave me alone? I mean really, no one throws a fit over Marcus or Jane if they're off sulking in some corner apathetically!"_ There was the Mia he had been missing for so long. He had to admit, it would've made him chuckle if he had been there.

------

He saw that she was sitting outside of the church. However, she was alone this time and there was a full moon. She looked so broken and distraught just sitting there. '_He'd say that you were being ridiculous.'_ About what? _'She only knew him for 14 years. And she had just now found him again a few months ago.' 'Why do you doubt him? He's defended you. He's saved you. He's held you close in his arms…'_ She'd been thinking of Sulpicia, of all people? Was all of this over her? And if he actually loved her…?

------

He suddenly heard her most recent thoughts_. 'What is he thinking?' 'Do something, do anything.' 'Say something.'_

------

Aro let go of her hand and looked away from her. It hurt him to know that she would doubt him, although, it was a bit… understandable, given what had happened. It was better than the other possibilities that he had considered. He hid a small smirk as he mumbled, "Mia."

"Yes?" He could hear the crack in her voice, and he was sure that she had heard it as well.

'_Hm..._' Aro looked up at her again, smiled broadly, and hugged her. He felt her body tense just slightly against his own; he found it amusing, to say the least... "Whatever led you to believe that I would think this is ridiculous, or think of this as being foolish?" Aro chuckled quietly and added, "I'm hardly ashamed of you, Mia." She smiled widely and began to him hug back. He hid another smirk. "To be frank, I'm disappointed." He had to try with all his heart to sound as disappointed as he could; which he did feel somewhat disappointed, but not enough for it to be a problem. He assumed it had worked when she froze in mid-motion. When silence filled the air between the two of them, he continued: "I'm disappointed that you thought that I would've acted that way. I'm also disappointed that you went through this alone." He let go of her and sighed. "I am not going to deny that I still love Sulpicia. However, I know that she is gone. Nothing will change that. But, I also love you, Mia. Nothing is _ever_ going to change that." She smiled widely and hugged him tightly. He smirked and hugged her back. "I will always love you. No matter how many more years go by." '_Even if for some reason you would think otherwise.'_

"I'm sorry I hid this from you," she said.

"There's no need to be sorry. I understand why you did it now." He said in a reassuring tone. She buried her face in his hair. He smiled contently.

"I love you," she mumbled softly. He growled quietly and pulled her closer.

"I love you too, Mia." _'More then you could even know.'_

----------------------

_**XD They're so cute. And there are going to be more chapters, don't worry... And reviews are greatly appreciated. X3**_

_****__**Edit**__**:**__** Changed some things. XP Not alot. 10/31/09**_  



	7. The Enemies

_**I'm sorry that it's been a while. My school has started up, and I had no inspiration for this until yesterday. I won't be uploading as often because of school, but I promise that you will get chapters still.**_

----------------------

Mia was sitting in the throne room next to Athenodora. Aro and Caius were discussing some matters, while Marcus was listening to them in the back-round, not bothering to say anything. The meeting had been about a coven that had been coming to close to Italy. From what she had heard, this coven had caused trouble in the past: Mass killing of humans in some more remote towns, threats of exposing the Volturi and of the existence of vampires, and the one that was leading them had been making an army of newborns from the humans that weren't killed. Aro would look over at her distractedly and she would give him a smile. He'd return it with a small one of his own and look back at Caius.

'_He's getting nervous.'_

Aro had a right to be. There were newborns with that coven, not to mention there was no way to tell how big it was yet. There could be powers that those newborns had that the Volturi had never faced either. Of course, the superior and experienced guard would be more than enough to handle the untrained and raw newborns.

"_The Volturi are the strongest in the vampire world. The Volturi was the royalty of that world, and any that dared to attack it would be destroyed. Any that dared to threaten the existence of vampires to the humans were also destroyed. There would be no way in _hell _that a small coven of vampires could kill the Volturi, or even damage it._"

Mia saw both Aro and Caius stand up. Caius floated out of the room first without another word and Athenodora soon followed him. Marcus also floated out of the room, the same apathetic expression that he usually had was on his face. She watched with a small smile as Aro glided over to her. "I'm sorry that took so long." Aro said, coming to a stop before her. She shook her head and stood up, kissing him on the lips.

'_There's no reason to be.'_

He growled softly and kissed her back. "Was that you or that little 'voice' of your's?" He asked playfully, smirking just so slightly. She didn't reply to him, only giving a smirk of her own. He sighed and put his arm around her, gliding out of the room with her. There was silence between the two as the passed through the hall. That was, until Mia spoke.

"You shouldn't be so nervous. The Volturi is powerful enough to take down any threat, especially from a small coven like that one." She muttered casually, like it was everyday business. Aro looked down at her. It seemed to have startled him to have heard that coming from her. Mia looked up at him, looking into his clouded red eyes. There was silence between the two of them again. Aro seemed to be searching for the right words to say. That unnerved her a bit. The Aro she knew never needed to do that.

"It's not just that I'm worried about," Aro mumbled quietly, finally breaking the eerie and awkward silence.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Mia asked. He sighed quietly and kissed her forehead.

"You don't need to be worrying about it," he growled softly.

"And neither do you. Not as much as you appear to be," she said quietly. He was silent again, and remained that way as he glided down the hall with her again. Finally, he stopped outside of his room and looked down at her again. She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Would you like me to be with you?" she asked with a playful smirk. He growled and picked her up into his arms, kissing her neck.

"How could I ever say no to you?" Aro mumbled softly into her ear. She smirked again and rested her head against his chest. He pushed open the door and closed it behind him.

"_There's no need to be afraid. Nothing is going to happen. The Volturi will crush that coven into nothing but ruins."_

----------------------

_**Iloveforeshadowing. It's always fun to do. Hm... I don't have much else to say... Reviews would be nice to see~**_

_****__**Edit:**__** Changed a few things. XP 10/31/09**_  



	8. The Clash

_**I hate school. Alot. And no drive for writing doesn't help things. I know some of you might get angry at me about the fighting, and the wounding... But I doubt that other vampires are invincible to other vampires. Please bear with me. **_

----------------------

The sounds of snarls, crashing, and screams filled the usually empty and peaceful halls of the Volturi castle. The smell of fire, smoke, and blood drifted throughout the castle. Having already been in battle for a while, Mia had torn off the head from a newborn and was running down the hall.

"_You have to find Aro. At least to make sure he's safe."_

She snarled and tackled a newborn that had jumped in her way. She tore through his neck, and quickly tore his head away from his neck and shoulders. She stood back up and saw Felix throwing a few newborns off of himself.

"_Just keep going."_

Mia snarled and ran towards them. She grabbed a newborn by the neck and slammed her head into the floor, splitting the floor open and looked up at Felix. "You okay?" She asked in a hasty tone.

"I'd be better if these newborns weren't here." He said with a smirk before kicking a newborn through a wall.

"Heh, that's so true," she said, standing up.

"_You were supposed to go find Aro. Felix can take care of himself." _

"Do you know if Aro's alright? Or Mally?" She asked. Felix easily tore the head off of another newborn and looked down at her.

"I saw Mal down the hall a while ago, but he could be anywhere by now. I haven't seen or heard anything about Aro yet," he said.

"_Dammit."_

"Alright, thanks, see if you can find anyone else," Mia mumbled. Felix nodded and ran down the hall.

'... _Separate hallways.'_

She snickered to herself and ran the other way towards Aro's room. She dodged a few piles of burning ashes and ran past a few of the other guards that were fighting against the newborns. She saw a newborn being thrown down the hall towards her. She ducked out of the way just in time and looked down the hall. Caius had been the one that threw the newborn, and was already busy on the next. He slammed the menborn's head into the floor, and started to pull her arm away. Mia snarled loudly to draw his attention, which had apparently worked. Caius looked towards her, not seeming to have noticed her until that minute. "... Hello Mia," he said curtly.

"Hi Caius. Have you seen Aro at all?" Mia asked him. A newborn lunged at her and she kicked it into the ground, snapping it's neck in half and grabbed it's head, tearing it off in one swift motion.

"I saw him a while ago. I have no idea where he is now though. And I haven't seen Marcus at all either," Caius mumbled.

'_Why would anyone care about Marcus?'_

"How did they get in?" She asked. "I thought that Santiago and Corin were supposed to be guarding the entry." Caius snarled and threw a newborn off of himself.

"It appears that the numbers of newborns that came were too much for them to handle and they broke in," he said in an irritated tone.

'_And you're going to give them a lashing later.'_

"Where did you see him last?" she asked.

"Aro?" he questioned back. Mia just rolled her eyes.

'_No shit.'_

"Yes..." She growled.

Caius paused and thought back. "He was near the throne room before. I came here to check on Athenodora."

'_..._ _So he actually DOES care about her. Who would've guessed...'_

"Thanks. Don't get killed now. Aro wouldn't ever leave me alone if you were," she said with a smirk and added, "Nor would your lice." Caius glared at her and pinned a newborn to the ground. Despite how fierce the newborn struggled, he ripped off both of his legs, and then both of his arms. He tore the head off quickly and looked up again just in time to see Mia running towards the throne room. He mumbled and went down another hallway. "Separate hallways again." Mia snickered to herself. She ran towards the throne room, dodging even more piles of ashes. She suddenly stopped.

'... _Dammit.'_

She moved to the left just in time to avoid a punch that was just inches from her head. She turned around and snarled at the man behind her.

'_This one isn't a newborn. He could be the leader.'_

The man narrowed his eyes. She snarled again. "Why did you come to the Volturi? You're losing your newborns left and right and none of _our_ guards have fallen." She informed him, not daring to turn away from him.

'_I'm... I'm just wasting time. I have to get to Aro.'_

"Actually, I didn't come here to take it," he said.

'_... Wait, what?'_

"I came here for another reason." He stated. She snarled.

"And I suppose that you won't tell me," she said dryly. The man smirked.

"No." He answered simply. Mia lunged at him, snarling again. He jumped out of the way and growled at her. She kicked him in the chest, causing him to fly back through a wall. He stood up and brushed himself off. "That's a rude way to treat your guests." He growled. She punched at his face only to have her arm caught by him. He smirked and said, "I see they don't teach manners in the Volturi." She kicked at his face.

"Not when vampires threaten our lives, no." She retorted. He pinned her to the ground and slammed her head into the floor. She snarled and struggled under him.

"It's pointless to struggle against me. I've turned one of the strongest vampires you have," he mumbled into her ear quietly. She snarled again and kicked him off. She stood up and was about to punch him in the face when she was grabbed from behind. She felt her arms being pinned behind her and that her feet had left the ground.

"What the hell?" She asked in surprise.

"Knock her out and take her with the others," The man ordered.

'_Others? Does he mean some of the guards were...?'_ She felt a fist come into contact with her skull with overwhelming force. She heard her skull crack, and pain raced through her like an electric shock; she snarled when her vision began to fade. _'Dammit this can't happen._' Slowly, her head fell limp as she went unconscious. The man turned and ran down the hall.

"It's all just a matter of time."

----------------------

**_On another note. I would really appreciate seeing some reviews. I know that there are people still watching/reading this, but it would be nice to see some feedback on it. Comments or complaints are appreciated. I would love to know your thoughts, and even read suggestiions on where to take this. Anyway, I don't have much else to say, so I'll see you next update._**

**_Note: To those that read The Legends of Orion Academy, I am also working on that as well. I put it on hiatus unexpectedly because I just didn't have the drive for it, and I also wrote myself into a corner. But I am working on it now, and it will be put into this new format. I may or may not delete it and then re-upload it again. Anyway, NOW, I'll see you next update._**

**____****Edit:**_** I changed a few things. 10/31/09**_  



	9. Honoratus

_**What did I tell you? I finished it last night, but I got too tired to upload it. Again, I want to say how sorry I am for not uploading. There's alot of changes that I've made to the other chapters, and I going to be uploading those as well. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let you all read this new one.**_

----------------------

The smell of smoke was heavy in the air, and to any normal person, it would've been enough to kill them. However, a male vampire was still standing; alive in as much of the sense as the word would allow for someone like him. His slick ebony hair was riddled with the scent of smoke and had been dirtied with now dried blood. It hung over his shoulders and reached half way down his back. He was proudly wearing the black cloak of the Volturi which was strained with a mix of fresh and dried blood. He was weaving his ways through the halls of the castle, avoiding the guards and lower ranked vampires of the coven that were cleaning up the ashes from the now deceased enemy vampires. He nodded to each of the guards as he passed them and was soon near the throne room. He stopped at the door hear he heard that two of the leaders were having a very heated argument with each other as the third looked on. He spoke up. "Aro, Caius?" The leader with the jet black hair turned to look at him; he had an alarmed and anxious expression on his face. The white haired one looked over at him as well, but he had a much more livid expression on his. The third leader just glanced at him from where he sat, as apathetic as he ever was.

"Malvolio?" The first one asked guardedly. Malvolio nodded silently. The first one scowled. "I suppose you came because of Mia?" Malvolio fought back a growl.

"I came to see if any of you were _alive_, Aro," Malvolio said. Aro shot him a glare. Malvolio glared back at him and asked, "Why do you ask about Mia though?"

"Caius told me that she was coming to find you and me, but no one else saw her after that," he stated irritably. Malvolio looked at the white haired leader, Caius, and then at Aro. He sighed.

"Maybe she's still fighting. There are only a few newborns left," Malvolio suggested. Aro shook his head quickly.

"No. Some of the others in the guard are missing as well. Jane, Chelsea, Santiago, Afton, even Felix…" Aro growled angrily. Malvolio seemed to be in disbelief.

"But how is that possible?" he asked anxiously. The thought that all of those in the guard could be 'missing' seemed alien to him. "Is anyone else missing? Who could've-" Aro was suddenly in front of him. He let a low, deep snarl rip through his chest.

"What's happened to them is _your_ fault, Malvolio," Aro snarled bitterly. "Furthermore, what's happened to _her_ is also your fault," he accused. Malvolio was about to say something but Aro cut him off again, "The leader of that make-shift coven was _your_ sire. I found out when I was in a fight with him." Malvolio fell deadly silent. After a few minutes, Aro continued, "He told me himself before I was tackled by some newborns. By the time that I had killed them, he was already gone," he finished, scowling darkly at Malvolio. Malvolio remained wordless.

----------

Mia awoke to find herself in a small, dimly lit room. It was filled with stall, but salty air. It contained nothing but a small, empty crate and herself. She had been lying on the floor and sat up slowly. She knew that she wasn't in Volterra anymore. She could smell the scents of many newborns, although they were overlapping each other, which made it hard to pick out just one. She heard movement behind the door that led out of her room. '_Guards most likely.' _ She smelled the air again. _'There's salt in the air? This must be by an ocean then. I wonder if anyone else is nearby.'_ She moved over to one of the walls quietly and put her ear to it. When she heard nothing on the other side, she sighed in disappointment. _'How could I have let this happen!? I _had _him! Of course, then that thing bigger then Felix came! God dammit'._ She moved to the other side of the room. She heard nothing there as well. She snarled and glared over at the door angrily. _'Maybe I could overpower those newborns. If I did, then I could find the guard and get out.'_ She heard someone walk down the hall towards the room she was in. The guards apparently moved to the sides of the door when whoever it was reached it. _'... I hate my life.'_ She thought downheartedly.

----------

Malvolio and Aro had been glaring at each other in complete and utter silence. Each seemed to have their reasons for blaming the other in what had happened, not hadn't voiced it. Caius was watching the two of them unpleasantly, but made no move to intervene. The last of the leaders, Marcus, also looked on indifferently. After a few more minutes, Malvolio finally muttered in a rather venomous tone, "Maybe _you_ should've done a better job at actually protecting her." Aro snarled dangerously.

"Maybe if you kept a watch on her like an older brother_ is _actually supposed to do, this wouldn't have happened," Aro said, finishing in a snarl. Malvolio glowered at him furiously. Every fiber in his being was screaming at him to lunge at Aro, but his mind told him otherwise. He knew that it would look foolish.

Instead, Malvolio chose to ask: "Are you sure it was actually him though?" Aro scoffed, seeming to be offended that the thought had even occurred to Malvolio.

In response, Aro said: "He told me himself, I already said that. It's not normal for vampires to say that and not mean it." Malvolio growled. He looked Aro straight in eye.

"What was his name?" Malvolio asked him. Aro glared back at him.

----------

The door was pushed open to reveal a tall and slender man who looked to be in his late 20s or early 30s. He had black hair that was even blacker then ebony that reached a inch or two past his shoulders. It reminded Mia of Aro's hair, but Aro's was much fairer. The man was wearing a lean black suit that looked like it had seen a few fights with him. He stared down at her after closing the door and she stared back at him. She recognized him to be the man that had been at the Volturi, the leader. There was a long silence between the two of them before the man spoke. "I'm sorry I had to be so rough back there, but I was in a bit of a rush." Mia growled angrily at him.

"You never answered why you were there!" She snarled bitterly. The man sighed.

"I was there for _you_." He mumbled. There was silence again. She was gathering her thoughts, he could tell from where he was.

"W-Why for me?" Mia stammered. "Why take the others then too?" He growled.

"I've been watching you for a while. I've noticed how Aro doesn't seem to care, even if he is your mate." He said calmly. "As for the other guards, they're an enticement for him to come. He can't stand not having his full collection." She snarled at him.

"Aro does care! He-" She was cut off.

"Does he care enough though?" He knelt down in front of her. "Would he have waited as long as he did if he cared?" She growled quietly at him.

"Shut up." She mumbled softly. He smirked and continued:

"He didn't care about you during that fight at all either. He didn't look for you; much less even think of you." He growled.

"That's not true!" She snarled at him. He smirked again.

"You know it is though." He muttered. She looked down in silence.

----------

There was a deathly stillness that clung to the air, and it was heavy with the feelings of hatred and rage between the two men. Aro finally answered him. "His name is Honoratus. It's because of YOU that she and the others are gone now!" Malvolio looked away from him.

"I had no idea that he was alive," he mumbled. Aro growled.

"Then you have nothing to say for yourself?" Aro asked him.

"I-" He was cut off by a sudden snarl from Aro.

"I knew you shouldn't have ever come!" Aro spat at him. "You endangered the entire coven when you came, and look what's happened!" Malvolio snarled at him, his angry had finally gotten the better of him.

"Of course, you don't put her in _any_ danger at _all _by being the leader of the Volturi!" Malvolio said with intense scorn.

"I didn't invite my damn sire here!" Aro replied angrily.

The argument went on for a few more minutes, increasing in its intensity as it went on. Caius continued to watch them silently as did Marcus. "This isn't getting us anywhere…" Caius mumbled angrily. He scowled when Aro punched Malvolio and Malvollio punched him back. '_The time has passed for fighting verbally then.'_ Caius thought to himself. He watched as Malvolio gave Aro an undercut to his jaw, and as Aro punched him in the chest. There were several cracks from Malvolio's chest which indicated that some ribs, as well as the chest bone, possibly, had been broken. Malvolio suddenly grabbed Aro's arm and threw Aro behind him into the wall of the throne room. Aro snarled and stood up, shattered parts of tiles from the wall falling off his cloak. He walked towards Malvolio slowly, and when he was in striking distance, he suddenly lunged towards him. Malvolio moved out of the way, but Aro got a hold of his arm. He snapped it in half, and slammed him into the ground. Malvolio stood quickly, and was about to punch Aro in the face when Caius suddenly snarled. _"Enough!"_ They both looked towards him. "Fighting over who caused it isn't helping." Caius spoke in an irate tone. Malvolio mumbled angrily and lowered his fist.

"How are we even going to find them then?" He asked in a quiet mumble.

"Demetri's still here. We can use him to track them down." Aro said in a disappointed tone. His disappointment came from the fact that the fight had been interrupted by Caius. Malvolio nodded slightly.

"Do you want me to get him then?" He asked in an equally disappointed voice. Aro nodded and turned away from him. Malvolio scowled darkly before he walked out of the throne room. Aro snarled at himself.

"I will find you, Mia. I promise."

----------------------

_**X3 Honoratus is so evil. I love him, not like that... Anyway, I can't blame you if you don't read this. XD Again, I'm really sorry. Anyway, reviews would be nice~ Don't have much else to say... Oh, I've changed Orion and updated. There. XD I'll 'see' you all later then.**_


	10. The Puppeteer

_**Okay, I'm so sorry about this. I really am. I'm in highschool this year, and it's just awful. I have been working on this, and I'll get more on top of this, I mean it. I don't think there's much to say about this one. Other then Mia's just having one hell of a bad day.**_

------

There was a dead silence between the two ancient vampires. Neither had spoken since his last statement. It didn't look apparent that Mia was about to either. Honoratus had moved back away from her and was now leaning against a wall. She seemed to be gathering her thoughts. "Are you considering if it's true?" He finally asked her. Still she didn't answer. He shook his head and continued to watch her. _'They're so easy to play.'_ She looked up at him suddenly, seeming to be torn about something.

"Why are we even talking about this? How could you possibly know about it anyway?" Mia asked him. Honoratus smirked slightly.

"It's quite a long story, but I guess you deserve to know. I would suggest sitting down, but you're already doing so," he said. She scowled at him but didn't say anything. He continued, "I'm sure that your brother has said nothing about his sire. To you or to the leaders of the Volturi. He's probably ashamed of it."

"Are you his sire?"

He grinned and nodded. "Smart girl."

She could suddenly see why Malvolio hadn't said anything about him. She wouldn't have either. "That still doesn't tell me how you found out about it though."

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me. You see, dear, my power is to be able to control people through their minds," Honoratus said to her. She narrowed her eyes. "My power is applied to act like your conscience if a vampire has one of those." Her eyes widened a bit.

"T-Then… The times at the church you were…?" She asked, trailing off quietly. He simply nodded. "And the hall, with the fight and Caius?" He nodded again. "The man that I killed?" He nodded yet again. "A-And even in the fight, just a while ago?" That time he shook his head.

"Yes, but you were getting out of my grip for some reason. I kept telling you to go to the throne room, but you were so _eager_ to help everyone," he mumbled. Mia looked at the floor in utter shock.

Finally, she choked out, "H-How could I not have known?" Honoratus grinned slightly.

"That is one of the many beauties of my power. No one knows they're being controlled unless I tell them myself as I have done with you." Mia shook her head quietly, utterly speechless. "I can also force them to do as I please. Just look at you for one thing." Mia snarled over at him suddenly. "Don't get touchy with me, child." He smirked. "There's another thing that you should know, and you should be grateful that I didn't do this to you." When she didn't ask it, he continued. "I also have the power to make someone forget their lives, but I can't replace the memories." She suddenly stood up, glaring at him furiously.

"You did that to my brother, didn't you!? You did that to Malvolio!"

"Yes, I did force that onto him. While he was a human of course, just before he was turned. I don't think he's ever told you, but he was in a fight in Rome with a gang. He killed all of them but he was mortally wounded. I had been in the area and watched the fight. I went over to him and asked if he had things to do, a goal to reach. He said that he did. I offered him the chance, but not before wiping out his memories. Since then, I've molded him into a strong killer." Honoratus explained, seeming unfazed by her accusation. "I left him when he was about 1000 years old, but I've continued to watch him." He growled in annoyance. "He's become pathetic and weak. He's gotten soft with you around, it's quite a shame." Mia narrowed her eyes. She went over to him, causing his eyebrow to rise in surprise. She raised her hand and smacked him across the face. His neck even cracked. Honoratus snarled and grabbed her wrist, lifting her off of the floor by her arm.

"Let go of me!" Mia snarled and kicked out at him. She kicked him in the face and broke his nose. Honoratus twitched his wrist to the side, causing Mia's to snap.

"I could've ordered you dead while you were unconscious, you should be-" Mia kicked both of her feet into his stomach as hard as she could, cutting Honoratus off. He yelled out and let go of her, nearly doubling over. She landed on her feet and quickly backed away from him. Honoratus straightened himself out and snarled angrily.

'_He's probably older than I am, what could I do to?'_

"Not much," was the only answer Honoratus gave to her.

"…" Mia growled. _'Get the hell out of my head!'_

"I'm afraid I can't. I have a goal to reach, and you're a piece that I need to have," he said. There was a sudden chiming noise that filled the tense room. He looked down at his pocket and pulled out a pager.

"… You _have_ one of those?" Mia asked him incredulously. Honoratus ignored her.

"Looks like you won't find out what that is though. I have some things that need more attending then you." He mumbled. She growled at his statement, but he continued: "I trust you aren't going to try to leave us?" He asked. Mia narrowed her eyes.

"No promises."

He smirked slightly and turned. He went to the door which pulled open when the guards heard him coming. "Just know I can take control again anytime I wish." He warned and exited the room. The door slammed shut behind him with a loud thud. She glared at the door angrily.

'_Please Aro, don't come for us.'_

_----------_

_**Okay, you can all kick me if you want. Reviews are nice, blah blah blah. Anyway, I'll be back later, happy reading guys.**  
_


End file.
